codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Euro Britannia
'Euro Britannia '(ユーロブリタニア帝国, Euro Britannian Empire) is a subject and tributary-empire of the Holy Britannian Empire and is the primary antagonist to the E.U. Geography Prior to the successful invasion of most of western Europe by Holy Britannian Empire, Euro Britannia is located on mainland Russia and the Caucasus countries. It is possible that afterwards France, Netherlands, Belgium, Portugal, Spain and Switzerland all became part of this sub-empire after the collapse of the European Union. Much like with the Holy Britannian Empire, Euro Britannia has no control over the despite what its name might suggest. History In the late 18th century, dissatisfaction of the aging system of monarchies in Europe was on the rise. All that was needed for a revolution was a spark. That spark came after the relations between the people of France and its government broke down. French Revolution swept the continent. Revolutionaries overran all major European powers. Eventually even Britannia itself was threatened.Defeat at Trafalgar brought the British Isles in to the fold of the nascent European Union, forcing the Britannian government to flee to the New World. They were joined by former European nobility, fleeing revolutionary persecution. Many years later, descendants of these nobles who are part of Britannia have returned to reclaim their former homeland. They now compose the ruling class of Euro Britannia. Euro Britannians believe that the European Union is a "ghost" of the revolution, whose rulers only care about themselves and are no better than the very people they sought to remove from power, therefore making their war entirely justified. Euro Britannia was likely established sometime after Holy Britannian Empire conquered Russia the first sphere of expansion after the World Wars. Since then Euro Britannia has been at war with the European Union and has acted as the Holy Britannian Empire's eastern front against their European rivals. At some point, Charles zi Britannia sent Julius Kingsley and Suzaku Kururugi to take command over Euro Britannia which later causes a dispute between them and eventually lead to the collapse of Euro Britannia. Government Being a part of the Holy Britannian Empire, Government of Euro Britannia has near enough the same structure as what is seen on the Britannia mainland and what is seen in Britannian Area's, but possesses far more independence. At the head of this sub-empire, The Grand Duke, who is currently Augusta Henry Velaines, acts as the suzerain of the sub-empire and assisted by Nobility who are of European decent. The Grand Duke resides in the Catherine's Palace, which is just outside the capital, Sankt Petersburg. As a suzerain to the Empire, the Euro Britannian government enjoys a far greater autonomy than a viceregal government of an Britannian area, able to dictate its own policies without interference to the central Britannian Government. The position of the ruling Grand Duke is effectively an Emperor in all but name, with only the Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire being the highest authority as ruler over all of Britannia. Military The military of Euro Britannia is both an extension of the Britannian Military and is an separate Military loyal to the sub-empire. As such the military is near enough a mirror image to the main Britannia army, using all the known weapons and like the mainland, uses the Sutherland as their primary Britannian Knightmare Frame. The only visual difference is that Euro Britannian Knightmare Frames have a slightly altered colour scheme. In addition, Euro Britannia has command over four chivalric orders: the Knights of St. Michael, St. Raphael, St. Gabriel and St. Uriel. These Orders were established to act as both the sword and shield of Euro Britannia and their first duty is to protect the Empire from all threats. Each Order is a group of highly trained knights, commanded by a Grand Master and who wield unique Knightmare Frames. Flag The flag of Euro Britannia is very similar to the flag of Holy Britannian Empire, with the main difference being the shield. eurobritannians_1.png|Nobles of Euro Britannia Euro britannia sutherland.jpg|Euro Britannian Sutherland EuroBritannialeadership.png Ark Fleet.jpg Category:Holy Britannian Empire Category:Code Geass: Akito the Exiled